Dumbledore's Army, Still Together
by yourstrulydani
Summary: Neville, Luna and Ginny reconstruct the Dumbledore's Army in 1997, giving faith to the students of Hogwarts.
1. Dumbledore's Army Recruiting

**[A/N] R & R! I do not own Harry Potter though I wish to be included in their world.**

**Challenges:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [Ancient Runes Assignment #1] / Prompt : Write about a leader who is not Lord Voldemort.**

**100 Drabbles Challenge / Prompt : #44 Together**

**Greek Mythology Mega Challenge / Prompt : #23 Epimetheus - Write about Neville Longbottom**

**Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge / Prompt : Queen of Spades - Write about someone who is more than they seem.**

**Harry Potter Chapter Challenge / Prompt : Seen and Unforseen - write about someone working behind the scenes.**

* * *

><p>"I don't think it's a good idea, Neville." Ginny had reasoned hesitantly, tugging on his shirt sleeve. Neville had the notion of alerting the Dumbledore's Army with their coins. Each member who came back to Hogwarts was alarmed immediately, meeting him discreetly to ask about it.<p>

"The people need it, Ginny. I could sense something coming at the end of the year. I could feel it." He stressed, stopping on his tracks to face her.

"But what if we get caught? I'm terrified of the Carrows! I've heard they use the Cruciatus curse on you if you get caught even if just going out of the Tower off-hours." testified Ginny, struggling to keep up with his steps as they made their way to the Room of Requirement, where Neville requested their presences.

"Let's just...try not to get caught, then." He said, a pained expression on his face probably remembering of his parents.

_"...Sorry."_ Ginny mumbled feebly, flushing red at her slip-up. The two Gryffindors watched out for any sign of authority at every corridor they had passed and breathed in relief when they encountered none.

Neville and Ginny arrived to a small crowd by the 7th floor corridor consisting of Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Seamus Finnigan. Dean Thomas, Nigel Wolpert, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. It seems like the Dumbledore's Army had faithful members.

"This is great! We can continue Dumbledore's Army in honour of Harry!" Neville had pulled her aside to express his excitement.

"Yes, Neville. I think we really have a chance on this." Ginny gave him a smile, all her confidence on him restored.

"Is Harry in there? In the Room of Requirement?" Colin and Dennis Creevey bombarded him with question after question about Harry's whereabouts.

"I have no idea, guys, I'm sorry." Neville faintly answered them. It was true; They boarded the Hogwarts Express without Harry, Ron and Hermione. After the first week of term, they learned that they were hunted down by the Ministry.

Neville stood in front of the Room of Requirement, eyes scrunched closed as he thought hard of what the Room of Requirement looked like when Harry lead the D.A. before.

Soon enough, a large wooden door slowly appeared in front of them. "Let's go."

The Room of Requirement looked just as they left it. Mirrors all around, the room also had a huge space in the middle for duels. On the sides, there are Death Eater dummies and closets filled with Boggarts.

"Let's get started." Neville beamed at them, clapping his hands together.

Dumbledore's Army, lead by Neville, Luna and Ginny, operated well, giving hope of better knowledge in the field of Defence Against the Dark Arts (the class sabotaged by Alecto and Amycus Carrow) and faith in Harry Potter's return in the new regime.

"Keep going, guys! You all are doing great!" Neville encouraged them all, looking around in awe of the great number of students that had joined. They were a rebellious bunch, recruiting by means of graffiti on the walls saying '**DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY STILL RECRUITING**'. The Carrows and Snape weren't entirely cheerful about it, hunting them down and eventually led to their hiding in the Room of Requirement as refugees.

Today's skill was about using Expelliarmus, the Disarming Charm, Harry Potter's signature spell.

"Loud and clear, guys. Loud and clear!" he chanted, a chorus of Expelliarmuses breaking out in the room.

"You're a great leader, Neville. You are actually more than what you seem." Luna gave him a light smile, her voice mellow and melodious.

"Thanks, Luna! This is actually my first time leading something and people listening to me.." Neville gave her a shy, toothy smile.

"Yeah, Nev. You're doing awesome! We've learned as much as we did from Harry!" complimented Hannah Abbott, to which Neville blushed scarlet in return.

"Th-Thanks, Hannah." babbled Neville, his ears still tinted pink.


	2. Lifted Faith

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Arithmancy Assignment #4 - Write about a leader taking charge.**

**HPFC Triwizard Tournament Stage I - Prompt : maroon**

**Would You Rather Competition - Fly (Without a broom)**

**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge / Prompt : #45 Odysseus - Write about Dumbledore's Army.**

* * *

><p>"So today's spell is going to be Ascendio, which is used to lift the caster high up in the air. As you can see, the Room of Requirement today has a high ceiling, spacious legroom and a mattress floor." Ginny explained in the middle of the room, with the students surrounding her in a large circle. "It's pronounced as<em>ah-SEN-dee-oh <em>, and means 'to climb' in Latin. You point your wand up in the air like this," Ginny demonstrated with her wand pointed up at the air, "And cast the Ascendio charm. Now, I'm going to demonstrate it for you guys." she pointed her wand up again at the sky and casted, "Ascendio!" Soon, Ginny launched up into the air and fell down seconds later, the soft floor preventing her from a bad fall. "Grab a partner and start!" she grinned at them.

Ginny roamed around the room to supervise the members of the Dumbledore's Army and track their progress. It turns out, Luna was quite amazing in Charms and Healing, Padma Patil was superb in Healing Potions, Katie Bell was splendid in jinxes and hexes and many others excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They not only taught DADA in their meetings, they also taught basic defense spells, charms, potions for healing and transfiguration for survival. "You're doing great, guys! Excellent!"

Voices casting Ascendio filled the room, and several people flying and launching into the air making up the whole scene as Ginny stopped to watch her students.

"You're doing amazing as well, Gin. I can't believe we make a great team, much like Harry, Ron and Hermione." Neville chuckled, patting her shoulder. Ginny smiled sadly, "Still, no one can replace those three."

"I miss Ronald." Luna suddenly piped in, frowning. "I wonder what they're doing at the moment." she said in a dreamy voice, her hands fumbling on her maroon sweater.

Ginny sighed, "I-I hope they're okay.. I haven't heard from them since Bill and Fleur's wedding. Mum has been spacing out a lot lately, it's been taking on her mind, too.."

"They'll be fine, Ginny. I bet they would be barging in here soon. I'm sure they're off doing something important and undercover, you know them. Have faith on the Golden Trio!" Neville chuckled.

Ginny looked around again. This was what the Golden Trio started and they had continued it. "I do."


End file.
